Redheads and angels
by KaitoMakara
Summary: Ganarse el corazón de un ángel no es fácil, y menos el de Panty Anarchy. Sin embargo, y aunque parezcan pocas, ¿existirán posibilidades de que ella comience a creer en el amor? Brief cree que sí. Y, si comienzas a leer, tú también.
1. Redheads and angels

Aquí se encuentra una ciudad en la falla geológica entre el Cielo y la Tierra, la ciudad de Danton.

Ciudad asiduamente asaltada por los fantasmas que en ella habitan. En dicho lugar, residen también Panty y Stocking, los ángeles a los que se las ha asignado la misión de proteger a los ciudadanos de Danton de esos seres demoníacos. Muchas veces, los humanos acuden a ellas en busca de ayuda o protección. Pero esta vez, el motivo de la visita no es nada de eso.

Un chico pelirrojo para en seco ante la puerta de la ermita en la que el sacerdote Garter da alojo a los ángeles enviados de Dios.

Traga saliva, y sus manos se estrechan sobre la base del gran ramo de flores que lleva en brazos, produciendo un leve crujido de los tallos de las flores y el brillante papel en que se alojan. El cabello pelirrojo le oculta los ojos, pero no necesita mirarse en ningún sitio para saber que sus pecosas mejillas se encuentran completamente ruborizadas.

Las orejas le arden, y sus manos tiemblan. Sin embargo, Brief se arma de valor y, tras soltar algo de aire –esperando que remitiera la incómoda sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta-, presiona el timbre con el dedo.

Espera a continuación que Panty, con su cabello dorado, su rostro angelical de largas pestañas y sus ojos claros de diamante, le abra la puerta. Quizá la sorpresa invada sus bellas facciones, o sus mejillas adquieran el color de una fresa tierna y fresca.

Puede que, tras aceptar el ramo de flores, la chica rubia le muestre un sendo vestido de boda que ha guardado celosamente hasta que llegara ese momento, se lance a sus brazos y huyan a un bonito lugar en el que casarse. Y, finalmente, unan sus vidas por toda la eternidad sellando su compromiso con un beso en los lab…

Súbitamente, la puerta seabre con brusquedad. Por ella, asoma Panty cruzándose de plazos y el ceño fruncido. La rubia encuentra a Brief con la boca entreabierta y expresión soñadora y simplemente ridícula.

La aparición del ángel hace volver en sí al muchacho, que se limpia rápidamente la comisura de los labios, esperando que la chica que le gusta no se haya fijado en el hilillo de baba que se desliza por ellos, llegando hasta su barbilla.

De forma torpe, extiende el voluminoso ramo rojo hacia la chica que se encuentra frente a él.

- ¡B-buenas tardes, Panty! –logra titubear.

La chica alza una ceja, y apoya la espalda en el marco de la puerta, mientras se retoca la pintura de labios que sobresale de la comisura superior.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, chico geek?

- ¡He venido a traerte esto! – dice este, colocando el ramo entre los brazos de una aburrida Panty, que mira las flores con desgana.

- Ahá. Y para qué mierdas quiero yo esto.

- Hum… Lo he traído p-para demostrar… - toma aire, llevando una rodilla a la tierra y arrodillándose ante la ojiazul con torpeza.- ¡Para demostrar mi amor, P-panty! ¡¿Querrías ser mi novia?!

- Dios… -el ángel se lleva los dedos a la sien, y luego a los ojos; cuidando su maquillate, por supuesto. Suspira lanzando el ramo hacia atrás, el cual cae contra el suelo bruscamente, formando un denso mar de flores brillantes y rojas bajo la desconsolada mirada del pelirrojo.-

¿Por qué iba a querer ser la novia de un chico con fimosis? De hecho, -apuntó, de forma burlona.- ¿por qué querría ser la novia de nadie?

Brief trata de protestar, negando lo de la fimosis, pero Panty le corta colocando su mano cerca de los labios del pelirrojo y continúa hablando.

- ¿Quién necesita amor, teniendo sexo?

El chico abre la boca nuevamente, pero no logra encontrar palabras. De modo que, ante el silencio del chico geek, Panty le cierra la puerta en las narices.


	2. Empty nights and angels

¿Han sido seis?, ¿siete quizá? Panty no los ha contado.

Puede que hayan sido hasta más.

Independientemente del número de orgasmos que ese repartidor de pizza que ha metido en su cama esa noche ha tenido, ella no ha disfrutado siquiera de uno. Su paciencia comienza a agotarse, de modo que aprovecha que el exhausto joven se ha dejado caer jadeando a un lado del colchón para acurrucarse en el opuesto, enfurruñada.

- Eres un jodido inútil. Ya sé por qué no puedes aspirar a nada que no sea repartir pizzas.

El chico tarda unos momentos en responder. Cuando logra poner bajo control su alterada respiración, rueda sobre su cuerpo con el propósito de abrazar a la rubia.

Trata de deslizar su brazo bajo los hombros de esta, en un ademán cargado de orgullo que acompaña con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- ¿Lo estás disfrutando, rubia? Ponte en marcha, creo que aún puedo dar más.

La chica frunce el ceño molesta y, en un visto y no visto, alarga la mano y recoge las bragas que yacían arrugadas y olvidadas en el frío suelo. Con un ágil movimiento, lleva la ropa interior a la sien del tipo, la cual ya se ha convertido en una reluciente pistola que presiona en su cabeza.

- Fuera. De. Aquí. –Murmura con una inusitada calma, con un tono manchado por un profundo odio.- Ya.

Visiblemente impactado, el joven alza las manos y salta torpemente de la cama.

- Tranquila, nena… -murmura mientras recoge su ropa del suelo, riendo de forma nerviosa.

Panty frunce el ceño. Mueve con cuidado el dedo, haciendo ademán de presionar el gatillo con los ojos fijos y cargados de ira clavados en el repartidor.

Este abre los ojos de par en par, aterrorizado, y la rubia puede ver como su tez se torna blanca como la cal. El chico alza las manos temblorosas, y la ropa resbala entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo. Luego corre despavorido hacia la puerta de la habitación, además de completamente desnudo.

Panty escucha a Garter gritándole su número al repartidor de pizza, que abandona la casa dando un portazo, y finalmente oye la moto de este alejarse, mientras el sacerdote maldice en voz alta.

Tras eso, todo es silencio, y la ojiazul se tumba boca arriba, tranquila al fin. Deja la pistola a su lado en el colchón, la cual recobra su forma de bragas.

"Esta es la única compañía que necesito en mi cama", piensa ella, suspirando con los ojos tristes fijos en el techo.

Sin embargo, la quietud de la habitación y sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un crujido, seguido de sonidos suaves de algo arrastrándose. Aquello pone alerta a Panty, y la hace incorporarse mientras desliza la mano hacia sus bragas y las esgrime, ya convertidas en su fiel arma.

Apunta con ella a la absoluta oscuridad, surcada por los rayos de luna que proyectan las ventanas del cuarto.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Pronto, el intruso es descubierto.

- Oh, joder. Eres tú, Chuck. –Murmura para sí la rubia, aliviada. Recobra la compostura, mientras observa al pequeño perro que se ha colado en su cuarto dando saltitos, y que una rendija de luz ha delatado.

Pasan unos momentos, y la mirada del ángel descubre que el animal verde sujeta algo con sus dientes; una silueta que dobla el tamaño de este y que arrastra con dificultad tras él. Entorna los ojos, fijando la vista en aquella cosa que crujía levemente ante la fricción con el suelo.

En cuanto un nuevo rayo de luna le descubre lo que hay en el suelo, nota un súbito nudo en el estómago, que mantiene sus entrañas aprisionadas y encarceladas en un desagradable cosquilleo. La luz clara le permite ver, en las fauces del perro, los restos del gran ramo que el chico geek le había llevado esa tarde.

Algo se rompe en el interior de Panty. Algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía.

Y no sabe el porqué.

Tarda un rato en apartar la mirada, acurrucándose de nuevo y pensando que, muy a su pesar, cualquier ramo de flores aplastadas y ennegrecidas hubiera sido más bonito que el maldito polvo de aquella noche.

Aquella es la primera vez que la chica se plantea si el amor de verdad puede ser evadido, si se puede huir de él, si puede ser reemplazado con noches vacías pero placenteras.

Y si algún día llegará a sentir este.

Panty Anarchy se duerme preguntándose qué se sentiría al estar enamorada.


	3. Chocolates and angels

El Sol comienza a despuntar entre el mar de lápidas en que nada la ermita, en la cual las hermanas Anarchy comienzan a despertarse con la llegada del día.

Una soñolienta Panty desliza los pies hasta la puerta de la cocina, con las cascadas de pelo dorado cayéndole enmarañado sobre el pijama.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Panty. –corean Stocking y el sacerdote que está sentado frente a ella.

Como es usual, su hermana se encuentra presidiendo una mesa repleta de coloridos pasteles de todo tipo, y sostiene entre sus pálidos dedos una taza de té humeante.

- Has llegado a tiempo, hermana. –comenta la chica de pelo bicolor, señalando con un firme y fugaz gesto de la cabeza a Gerter, el cual comienza a hablar, al parecer repitiendo lo que anteriormente ha explicado a Stocking.

- Han llegado a mí rumores de que los fantasmas aún no han sido exterminados por completo en vuestro instituto. En el período en que no habéis estado allí han tenido lugar numerosos ataques, la mayoría a estudiantes con malas calificaciones en ciencias. –Stocking dirige una mirada sarcástica a su hermana mayor, la cual decide ignorarla, con el ceño fruncido.- Aún nadie sabe con certeza a qué os debéis enfrentar, porque no se sabe dónde puede ocultarse la criatura.

- Sí, sí… Ya me he enterado. Eso significa que tenemos que volver a ese odioso lugar.-Las palabras de Panty atropellan a las del sacerdote, mientras la chica rubia hace un gesto con la mano para que Gerter pare de hablar.- Ya estás molestando desde que me despierto. Si es que, hay que ver…

Susurra Panty, suspirando.

-Vístete ya, cuanto antes acabemos con esto antes podremos hacer lo que nos de la gana.- Murmura la chica de pelo azul y rosa, dando un nuevo sorbo y acabando su taza de té.

- Déjame vivir, Stocking. –Bosteza, yendo hacia la cocina y disponiéndose a desayunar. Sin embargo, algo que yace sobre la encimera de la cocina la detiene.

Mira fijamente su nombre escrito sobre aquella caja; una caja de bombones color rojo pasión, adornada con un lazo carmesí y una reluciente tarjetita que tiene escrito "Panty" con una caligrafía descuidada.

La susodicha se vuelve hacia el sacerdote, señalando la caja.

- Sacerdote afro, qué mierdas es esto.

Este se levantó, colocándose tras Panty y observando por encima de su hombro a lo que se refería esta.

- Oh, esos bombones. –Canturrea felizmente Gerter, con ojos brillantes y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, posando sus manos sobre estas.- Los trajo Briefers esta mañana, de camino al instituto. Qué atento, ¿verdad? Si no los quieres, siempre puedes dármelos a mí…

Pero la chica había dejado de escuchar, y simplemente miraba el chocolate con desprecio.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es ese tal Briefers?

El sacerdote suspira.

- Briefers, Brief. ¡Ese chico tan mono que va a vuestro instituto!

- El chico pelirrojo. –corta Stocking.

- Genial. Ese chico geek. –La rubia coge la caja de bombones, ocultando un repentino rubor con las cascadas de cabello que enmarcan su rostro. Frunce el ceño y mira a su hermana pequeña de reojo, la cual se encuentra lamiendo chocolate de la punta de sus dedos distraídamente.

Sin ninguna explicación, deshecha la ideas de dárselos a Stocking, y tira la caja a la basura con rabia, bajo la atónita mirada de Gerter. Ni siquiera sabe por qué ha hecho eso.

- Odio los dulces.

Y ahí acaba la conversación, pues Panty sale de la cocina dejando un incómodo silencio a su paso, murmurando para sí un quebrado "¿es que ese inútil no se cansa?".

En los pálidos labios de Stocking, se dibuja una sonrisa traviesa en cuanto la rubia abandona la cocina.

Tras unos momentos, esta regresa de nuevo ya vestida, y se dirige a ella.

-Mueve tu culo gordo, hermana.

Y salen de la casa, dispuestas a cazar al fantasma que siembra el temor entre los negados en matemáticas.


End file.
